I Hate Summer
by mss Dhyta
Summary: Aku membenci musim panas, sama ketika aku berkeringat begitu banyak. kenapa ketika hari sepanas ini mereka harus ke pantai? For Hari Pershabatan FFN! RnR?


Aku membenci musim panas seperti aku membenci keringat yang membasahi tubuhku ketika terik matahari menerpa dengan radiasinya. Aku membenci pantai tepat saat musim panas datang dan aku selalu bertanya kenapa pantai harus ramai ketika panas begitu terik.

Dan mereka selalu menjawab ini musim panas apa kau tak merasakan sensasinya.

Maaf, aku masih membenci musim panas dan jelas sekali aku tidak merasakan sensasi apapun di musim panas ini.

.

.

Aku menyukai musim panas, karena musim panas sama dengan liburan. Aku menyukai musim panas sama dengan dengan perasaanku ketika merasakan musim dingin. Intinya aku hanya menyukai liburan yang terjadi walaupun itu di musim panas atau di musim dingin.

Aku tak pernah memperhatikan musim apa sekarang, yang aku perhatikan hanya ketika bagaimana kami menghabiskan liburan panjang karena sebuah musim yang bisa begitu menguras tenaga kami. ketika panas ataupun dingin.

Aku suka liburan!!

.

.

Aku suka musim semi sama sukanya ketika aku melihat sakura yang tumbuh di depan rumahku mekar dan memunculkan banyak bunga diujung batangnya. Aku suka musim semi sama seperti aku menyukai kakakku yang tersenyum ketika melihat bunga sakura pertama mekar.

Setidaknya aku merasakaan perasaan bahagia ketika melihat satu bunga mekar , itu menunjukkan bahwa tumbuhan itu bahagia tumbuh di sana.

.

.

Aku suka musim gugur, setiap kali angin berhembus meniupkan bunga-bunga yang mulai rontok. Menghantarkan udara dingin yang tidak membuatku membeku tapi membawa kesejukan disetiap hembusannya.

Musim gugur datang setelah musim semi, dan musim dingin datang setelah musim gugur. Aku suka perputaran itu. Seperti memandangi jarum jam dan menunggu waktunya tengah malam di tahun baru begitu mengasyikkkan.

.

.

Kami bukanlah orang yang menyukai hal yang sama, kami berbeda bahkan bisa dikatakan lain. Tapi entah kenapa kami bisa menyatu satu sama lain padahal kami berbeda secara fisik, status bahkan usia.

Kami memang berbeda, tapi setidaknya kami bisa bersama.

I Hate Summer by mss Dhyta

Bleach by Tite Kubo

For Hari Persahabatan FFN

.

.

Ichigo mendengarkan bel yang berdering begitu kencang di akhir pelajaran. Musim panas sudah hampir tiba dan Liburan musim panas sudah menanti, membuat sebagian murid berteriak kegirangan ketika sadar bahwa esok mereka tidak perlu masuk sekolah untuk sementara waktu.

Musim panas sama dengan festival, kembang api dan pantai. Hal yang membosankan bagi Ichigo tapi tidak bagi beberapa orang.

Ichigo lebih mengharapkan musim gugur daripada musim panas, musim panas berarti ayahnya yang gila akan mengajak sekaligus mempermalukannya di festival. Musim panas berarti hawa panas berkepanjangan dan musim panas berarti tugas sebagai shinigami pengganti menumpuk.

Ichigo menghela nafas panjang dan membereskan barang-barangnya. Ia sudah tahu akan ada seseorang yang mengganggunya ketika ia akan keluar dari kelas, dan tebakannya tidak meleset Keigo sudah siap menerjangnya dengan pertanyaan konyol.

"Ichigo!!!"

Ichigo tahu kalau ia memang harus mengelak, walaupun ia tidak ingin mengelak pertahanan tubuhnya akan mengelak, atau setidaknya membalas tindakan berlebihan Keigo.

Keigo sekarang tergeletak tak berdaya dipojok ruangan setelah menerima tendangan Ichigo.

"Hei, Ichigo liburan musim panas ini kita ke pantai ya?"

"Terserah."

"Baiklah! Akan ku jemput kau besok!"

Ichigo hanya menjawab sekenanya tapi Keigo tidak pernah menyadari hal itu dan di belakang Keigo yang telah berlari penuh semangat Mizuiro masih memencet keypad handphone dengan santai. Seperti biasa membalas pesan-pesan dari fansnya.

"Kau akan benar-benar ikut Ichigo?"

Ichigo menatap Mizuiro dengan tatapan heran. "Maksudmu tadi Keigo menganggap serius jawabanku?"

Mizuiro mengangguk, dan membuat Ichigo frustasi. Ia lupa kalau Keigo tidak pernah mempedulikan dirinya yang sedikit membenci musim panas.

.

.

"Pantai?"

Ichigo mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Rukia setelah ia mengajak Rukia untuk ikut juga.

"Ah, sebenarnya aku lebih suka musim semi daripada musim panas. Tapi kemarin Inoue juga mengajakku dia bilang dia diajak Keigo juga." Rukia menjawab polos, sementara itu Ichigo menepuk dahinya mengeluh sekaligus merutuk dalam hati.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ajak juga Hitsugaya taichou dan Matsumoto fukutaichou. Mereka masih di Karakura kan?" Rukia memberi usul kali ini dan hal itu membuat Ichigo berfikir lagi.

"Terserah, tapi kau yang mengajak."

Ichigo hanya menjawab dengan malas dan membaringkan tubuh di atas kasur, membiarkan Rukia yang masih sibuk dengan handphonenya mungkin sedang menghubungi Rangiku.

Ichigo menghela nafas panjang dan berharap liburan musim panasnya kali ini akan lebih baik daripada tahun lalu. Ketika Keigo mengacau dan membuatnya semakin malas menghadapi musim panas berikutnya.

.

.

Pantai di musim panas adalah tempat yang padat, penuh dengan orang yang berjemur dan anak kecil yang bermain pasir. Bahkan ada juga yang bermain layangan dan voli pantai ditengah keramaian itu.

Angin pantai bertiup bersamaan dengan ombak yang menggulung menuju daratan, pasir yang membentuk gunungan rumah pasir. Teriakan bahagia ketika beberapa orang terkena ombak pantai.

Kadang teriakan mereka bisa sangat menganggu.

Dan sekarang di pantai yang ramai ini Ichigo harus menghadapi kenyataan bahwa orang yang ia ajak hari ini berlebihan dari yang ia perkirakan.

"Bagaimana bisa sebanyak ini?"

Ichigo menatap orang-orang yang berdiri dihadapannya dengan segala perlengkapan pantainya. Dari ujung kanan Hitsugaya yang ditarik Matsumoto, Inoue dan Ishida yang mulai membicarakan hal-hal berbau jahit menjahit, Chad yang hanya memeluk Kon dengan ekspresi datar, Hinamori yang tertawa bersama dengan Rukia, Ikaku yang mulai mengancam Keigo dan membuatnya menangis memeluk Mizuiro dan Yumichika yang menata ulang bulu mata warna-warninya di depan kaca.

"Aku hanya mengajak kau, Inoue dan Mizuiro tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana mereka bisa ikut?"

"Aku mengajak Matsumoto fukutaichou dan Hitsugaya taichou, tapi karena aku rasa kurang ramai Hinamori fukutaichou juga ku ajak."

"Aku rasa akan lebih seru jika ramai jadi aku ajak Ikaku dan Yumichika yang kebetulan masih bertugas di Karakura."

"Aku rasa lebih baik kalau Sado kun dan Ishida kun kita ajak,"

Ichigo menepuk dahinya dan mengeluh lagi dalam hati. Mengutuk kenapa semuanya bisa diluar dugaan bahkan bagian kepalanya yang selalu berimajinasi tak bisa membayangkan sejauh ini.

.

.

Ichigo memainkan pasir pantai dan mulai mengeluh begitu melihat Keigo berteriak ketika ia tidak sengaja menyipratkan air laut kearah Ikaku. Ia selalu bingung apa yang harus dilakukan ketika dipantai ketika melihat orang-orang bermain dengan pasir.

Rukia dan Hinamori, dengan tubuh mereka yang terlihat seperti anak SMP, sangat pantas ketika bermain pasir pantai dan membuat rumah pasir. Ichigo bisa menebak apa yang dibangun Rukia dan ia bisa melihat Rukia menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak suka ketika ia menahan tawa melihat chappy atau apalah itu yang dibangun Rukia dengan gembira, persis seperti anak TK.

Jadi Ichigo bisa mengambil kesimpulan bahwa dia disini untuk menganggu Rukia.

Sementara itu Hitsugaya masih saja asyik berteduh di bawah payung pantai dan makan es krim serta semangka yang ia beli sebelum tiba di pantai.

Matsumoto dan Inoue – dengan desakan Matsumoto pastinya. Mulai membuat pasir pantai menggunakan dada mereka yang melebihi ukuran normal, Ichigo jelas tak akan melihat mereka dan Keigo hanya menganggumi setiap hal yang mereka lakukan dengan bikini pantai yang melekat di tubuh seksi mereka.

Mizuiro masih tidak berubah, hanya memencet keypad handphone dan berteduh di bawah payung pantai bersama dengan beberapa orang wanita yang menggodanya. Hanya membuat Keigo meringis iri.

Chad, anehnya memainkan Kon dengan senang hati, dan beberapa menit kemudian dia dan Kon –dengan paksaan, bermain surfing di pantai.

Ishida, dia hampir sama dengan Hitsugaya, hanya berteduh di pinggir pantai dan menjahit beberapa gaun, yang dilihat dari ukurannya bisa dipastikan untuk ukuran boneka.

Ichigo tertawa setiap kali ia melihat Rukia menatapanya dengan tatapan benci, bagaimana tidak ekspresi Rukia ketika menatapnya berbeda, terlalu lucu untuk di jelaskan. Ichigo mengalihkan pandangan sebentar dan mulai mengamati aktivitas orang-orang yang menurutnya kurang aktif.

Sasaran pertamanya adalah Hitsugaya.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita ceburkan Hitsugaya?"

Rukia melirik kearah orang yang di maksud dan mulai berbisik pada Hinamori yang ada disebelahnya. Setelah memastikan Hinamori setuju bahkan sangat setuju Rukia mengangguk dan mengacungkan jempol pada Ichigo.

Hitsugaya yang malang tidak tahu kalau dirinya akan berakhir di laut hari itu, dan ia yang masih tertidur setelah kenyang memakan semangka merasa dirinya diangkat oleh seseorang.

Byur..

Ia benar-benar basah sekarang.

Ichigo tertawa terbahak-bahak begitu juga Hinamori yang melihat Hitsugaya basah kuyup dengan rambut yang layu menutupi wajahnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana rasanya air laut Hitsugaya?" Ichigo bertanya diantara tawanya yang tak tertahankan, dan beberapa menit kemudian dia melihat pertunjukkan seorang anak kecil yang mengomel-ngomel karena di ceburkan di laut.

"Ichigo awas!!"

Byur…

Sekarang giliran Ichigo yang basah kuyup setelah tendangan voli pantai Keigo meleset ke kepalanya.

"Keigo kau…"

Dan sekarang Ichigo menarik Keigo yang sudah meraung-raung menuju laut dan melemparkannya seperti jangkar.

Matsumoto yang melihat kejadian unik yang sedang terjadi segera menarik Inoue dan menceburkan diri di laut, bersamaan dengan itu Rukia yang sudah ada dalam gendongan Ichigo terlempar masuk ke dalam laut.

Ishida yang masih bersih dari segala hal yang berbau laut segera ditarik Chad – tanpa ekspresi pastinya, ke laut dan di dorong diikuti teriakan tidak rela –sangat dari Ishida.

Dan sekarang Yumichika pun dengan anggunnya –atau lebih tepat ia takut diceburkan dengan tidak anggun, menceburkan dirinya ke laut diikuti dengan layunya bulu mata warna-warni miliknya.

Terakhir Mizuiro, Ichigo mencari kesana-kemari dan menemukan orang yang ia cari telah ada di sebuah perahu bersama dengan beberapa orang wanita. Ichigo hanya geleng-geleng kepala dan membiarkan dirinya di berikan hujatan sekaligus siraman air dari Rukia serta Hitsugaya.

Mereka terus bermain air hingga tidak sadar kalau hari sudah senja , dan bersamaan dengan itu Mizuiro yang sudah menjadi coklat setelah berjemur, membawakan box berisi minuman dingin.

.

.

"Jadi ada yang membawa kembang api?"

Keigo menatap dengan tatapan aku-tidak-tahu-apa-apa begitu juga dengan yang lainnya.

"Tak ada yang menyuruh kami membawa kembang api."

Semua sunyi menunggu jawaban yang lebih membangkitkan semangat.

"Aku bawa, kalian mau main?" Mizuiro angkat suara dan mulai mengeluarkan beberapa kembang api dan mercon dari tas yang ia bawa, menghasilkan teriakan bahagia dari semua orang yang datang.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita main!"

Keigo mulai merebut sebuah mercon dan melesatkannya ke udara menimbulkan suara gemuruh sekaligus pemandangan indah di awal musim panas. Dan hal itu berlanjut hingga jam tangan Ishida menunjukkan pukul 7 malam saatnya mereka pulang atau mereka akan babak belur dihajar orangtua masing-masing.

Rukia dan Ichigo yang berjalan berdampingan menuju rumah tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum dan tertawa mengingat segala kejadian tadi.

"Setidaknya sekarang aku tahu musim panas tidak menyebalkan yang aku kira."

Rukia mengangguk menyetujui pendapat Ichigo.

"Setidaknya musim panas tidak hanya menghasilkan keringat yang berlebihan, kita bisa bermain lagi lain waktu walaupun aku yakin setelah itu tubuhku akan sangat bau."

Dan mereka tertawa di malam itu, mengakhiri awal musim panas yang begitu menyenangkan.

.

.

Author Note :

Hwa!! Aneh banget mss bikinnya buru-buru jadi maklum lah kalau agak aneh dan maksa XDD

Oke deh ini buat hari persahabatan anak FFn semoga persahabatan kita selalu terjaga!!!

RnR?


End file.
